


Laser Love

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Week, Funny, Lapis doens't care, Laser Tag, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Peridot is a little shit, Sweet, TWID, Yandere Lapis, mafia, mall, play, so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis - scary mafia boss from Beach City- takes her adorable little girlfriend to the Mall to have plenty of fun.What she didn't count on was her Peridot's favorite way to have fun...





	Laser Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



One of the good things about the west coast, better known as Lapis district, was the huge mall that covered a good portion of the area.

Even if it had been built quite a long time ago, it was still one of if not the most popular places in all Beach City.  Especially since it was known for providing all sorts of goods and services; there were several restaurants, stores and a huge arcade, even better than the one at Funland.

Which is why the gang was there today. Rose had given them the day off and they chose to spend it at the local reminder of their capitalist society: the Grand Beach City Shopping Mall.

Lapis could still remember the way Peridot’s face beamed at hearing they were going, launching to give her a tight hug too. Turns out she had been dying to visit that place since she first moved to Beach City all those months ago but she never had the money or time, not to mention someone willing to go with her. Now she finally had all those things and couldn’t stop squealing with joy.

The sun was shining quite brightly when they got out of Amethysts truck, but not nearly as bright as the tiny blonde that practically jumped out of it provoking a small concerned warning from the blue haired girlfriend. Of course she listened but still couldn’t help it; she was incredibly excited, she had even made a small stompy dance back at the house! Peridot was way too cute, Lapis would never have enough of her.

Since the mall was in Lapis district that meant she was the one to decide which place to visit first. Which meant Peridot would be the one to decide which place to visit first.

Since the little Greek woman was as caring and eager to please as always they would all vote on where to go, but things still got a little complicated since everybody wanted to visit different stores. Garnet wanted to buy a new pair of boxing gloves since her old one was too worn out, Jasper was looking for a present for her girl back at Homeworld since their monthly mark was coming soon, Pearl and Sheena wanted to visit the music store and try to find a physical copy of the song they danced to on their first date at that rock show they went and Amethyst wanted to buy a DVD of her favorite wrestling movie: Purple Puma vs. the Pain Poachers.  Lapis was fine with whatever Peridot wanted.

In the end they decided to split in pairs –and Garnet, who was never alone- agreeing to meet at the pizza parlor on the first floor in two hours, since it would be lunchtime by then.

Lapis took Peridot’s hand and guided her through the messy crowd, partly to make sure to not lose her in the sea of people but mostly because holding her small, soft hand gave her butterflies every time. And by the joyous look on the blondes face you could say she felt the same.

However, fate decided that before she got the chance to buy her any of the fancy things she had planned for her she would feel a strong tug on her right sleeve as her sweetheart spoke up.

‘Ohhhhh, Lapis look! Laser tag!’, the blonde pointed at one of the many arcades; you could see stars shining bright in her eyes and a giddy smile taking over her features, a little of her stompy dance back in action.

Oh right, she had mentioned before that she wanted to try this kind of game. It was ‘like living inside of a videogame’ as she had phrased it.

‘Can we go Lapis? pleeeease?’ Peridot begged as she made a pouty face, hoping to convince her girlfriend. She was too adorable for her own good.

Lapis giggled at her, ‘Alright alright we can go. No need for begging my love, I’d do anything to make you happy.’ With this she placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

At this the blonde turn her face away, trying (and failing) to hide her blush and cheeky smile as she tugged her girlfriend towards the entrance, eager to buy tickets to the game.

After paying said entrance fee they were guided to a dark room lit under neon lights, where they were provided with vests and laser guns as one of the employees –a teenage boy with giant holes on his ears- gave an unenthusiastic spiel about the game rules, safety regulations, not losing your kids since you can’t sue us and whatnot.  Neither was listening anyway since Lapis didn’t care and Peridot had long ago started rambling about strategy and defeating the enemy and war tactics that God only knows how and where she got them.

But, what neither of them were counting on was that they were assigned to opposite teams since there weren’t enough players on the green team while the blue team had way too many.

Lapis was fuming; she didn’t want to be separated from her angel! She was about to protest to have someone else switch teams with her but then the gates to the laser field opened and everybody rushed inside, including Peridot. She was about to be upset at this until the blonde turned around as she gave her a taunting wink and one of her weird little laughs, yelling ‘Can’t catch me baby!’ as she sprinted away.

Oh, it was so on now.

The theme of the place was a post apocalyptic war field, with paintings of falling helicopters, giant boulders and fake debris all over the floor. Not bad, but Lapis was more focused on finding her princess and figuring out how to let her win without it being too obvious.

The tall girl started searching the area to find her beloved with a little bit of nervousness; she wasn’t exactly calm whenever she was out of her sight. She wasn’t nearly as possessive as she used to be but she couldn’t help be constantly worried about her Peri’s safety. After all, this was still Beach City and they were still part of the mafia. But right now, they were just a couple playing laser tag.

‘Come on, honey’, she whispered in a sing song voice and squinted her eyes, it was hard to see anything when the room was lit only with random colored neon lights, ‘Where are you?’

‘Behind you.’

There she was, standing right behind her with a smug grin on her face and pointing her plastic weapon right at her, the adorable nerd she called the love of her life. She could feel her breath on the nape of her neck and the tip of the laser gun on her back, Lapis never had a chance at this since the blonde appeared to have showed up out of thin air.

‘Hey sweetie’, the short girl greeted as she pushed her into a corner, haughty tone on her voice, ‘Fancy meeting you here.’

 _This cute little smartass_ , Lapis thought.  She slowly turned around to face her; she had that look on her eyes like anytime she knew she had the upper hand. Not that the bluenette minded, the confidence reflected on those jade eyes always resulted so, so attractive to her.

God, she had it bad.

‘Honestly Lapis, I didn’t think finding you would be so easy’, the blonde deadpan commented as she inched closer to her. The Hawaiian girl could feel her heartbeat skyrocketing as the distance between them decreased.

‘W-well, in all fairness my love, it’s really hard to f-focus when you’re the only thing on my mind’, oh dear had her cheeks always felt this hot?

She heard her lover hum at her, a hungry gaze on her eyes as she looked at her up and down. Lapis gulped. Hard. A couple seconds passed by and the blonde hadn’t stopped eyeing her girlfriend, who couldn’t decide if she loved this or wanted to die of embarrassment. Probably both.

Finally, she heard her speak up.

‘I guess that’s not a bad thing, after all’, Peridot said very slowly, ‘I wouldn’t want you to hide from me’. Her tone was composed, calculated,  _alluring_. The kind of tone she knew made Lapis shiver in anticipation.

But no amount of anticipation was enough to foresee the feeling of soft lips on her neck, travelling up and down her throat. The blue haired girl closed her eyes, savoring the moment, not caring if anyone saw them like this like as if they were a couple of horny teenagers in public. She could sense her sunshine’s smell, sweet chocolate cookies. Her favorite.

Honestly she could be like this forever.

But turns out forever can be sooner than you think, as suddenly she felt her girlfriend pull away and the air being filled with the sound of her vest making a BEEP sound, blinking in indication she was stunned. When she looked up Peridot was grinning devilishly at her.

 _Oh no_  she  _didn’t_.

‘You tricked me!’ exclaimed Lapis, not knowing whether to be mad or amused at her lover’s deceit. Peridot only kept her smug face and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking away, but not before a final statement.

‘Well maybe if you didn’t get distracted so easily my love’, she winked at her, ‘But you of all people should know; everything is fair in love and war’. With this she disappeared behind a corner, the sound of her laugh like bells in the taller girl’s ears.

Lapis only knew two things at this point; Peridot was so going to pay for this.

And she was so hopelessly in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I published as opening work of Fic Week, a way of celebrating I was done with finals. Lasted seven days with one shots every night, might do it again in the future.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! :)
> 
> TWID https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/


End file.
